Saving Red Vs Blue
by AgentOhioS118
Summary: What'll happen when Red Vs Blue's ratings have dropped to the point where Rooster Teeth will cut the show? And what happens when a foreign group of kids are abandoned in Blood Gulch to make some fantastic adventure that will boost Red Vs Blue's rating and ultimately send them home? Teen for mild swearing.
1. Goodbye Everyone

AOS118: Here's a new one just for 'key of fate2'! Hope you enjoy it!

Discliamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Red Vs Blue

* * *

Saving Red Vs Blue

Chapter 1: Goodbye Everyone

Grif walked up to Caboose and plopped down on the ground next to him. He sighed dramatically and Caboose stopped trying to read some book and looked at him.

"Hey Grif!"

Grif winced. "Could you keep it down blue? I'm kinda depressed over here!"

Caboose laughed light heartedly for a second until Grif's obvious glare ended the laughter.

Caboose went back to his book as Simmons walked up. "Alright, who took Donut's diary again?" Simmons glared at Grif, "I didn't take it retard. How about you ask the blue guy!" Grif stood up and stomped off. "You guys are all assholes!" Church strode up as he yelled to someone over his shoulder.

"What now?" Grif asked trudging back. "Did you guys know that our ratings are _dropping_?" Church huffed and looked at Caboose, "Is that Donut's Diary?"

"Well sure blue tard! It's been kind of obvious that _your _ratings our dropping. Red's ratings are _increasing_ tenfold!" Sarge smiled triumphantly at Church as he smacked his forehead.

"No. Our _shows _ratings are dropping. So." Church turned to the right. "This is an official PSA! I'd just like to let everyone know that soon enough our show shall be ending. Goodbye ev-"

"LOOK CHURCH A BUTTERFLY! I shall catch it for you!" Caboose jumped after the butterfly as Church hunched his shoulders as if he could have stopped Caboose's shout from reaching his ears.

Church, Sarge, Grif and Simmon's all began to clear our when a peculiar thing happened.

* * *

AOS118: I hate to leave it so short, but… I had too, the next one'


	2. Truer Words Were Never Spoken

AOS118: SOOOO. I have been watching Red Vs Blue lately, and IM ON SPRING BREAK BITCHES! Good time to work on all of my stories! Yay! So here's another for SRVB!

Disclaimer: I don't own RVB OR KH! I am not profiting from this story, besides your love and affection for it! :D

* * *

Saving Red Vs Blue

Chapter 2: Truer Words We're Never Spoken

~_Church_~

A strange _whooshing _sound came from behind us and a joyous cry erupted from Caboose as he stood abruptly. "Church! Look!"

As I spun around to face Caboose, five bodies fell from a blueish… portal? From the sky… 'Could this day get any worse?!'

It was bad enough that they were cutting Red Vs Blue, but now we had visitors?! What the hell was going on here?!

"Sora! Why in the heck did you do that?! King Mickey told _you_ specifically _not to touch anything!_" A silver haired male rounded upon a spiky brown haired male. The other shrugged his shoulders guiltily. "I'm sorry, Riku! I didn't know _that_, would happen!" The silver haired one, Riku, shook his head. "Ok. Whatever." He looked up and stopped as he saw the armored Spartans around them. "Uhhhh." His eyes landed on my blue orbs, and he held my gaze for a moment as he turned to look at the rest of them.

"Sora!" A quacky kind of voice spoke up. "Hyuck! That was fun…" A different voice, and then, "Where are we? And get off of me! Please!" A female voice.

'I'll have to make sure to keep Tucker away from this new girl.' I thought as I tried to collect myself.

The group in front of me was nothing short of strange. I mean, come on! Two of them were _walking, talking animals…_ One of them had natural looking silver hair. The other male's hair was DEFYING gravity. I sighed, today was getting worse.

The group was staring at me and the Reds, when, unbelievably, _another_, fell too. "Oomf!" The new one was a little, walking and talking, mouse. "Oh! I'm sorry Riku!" He stood quickly and I frowned. Now was not the time to be coming into Blood Gulch.

"Hey!" I hunched my shoulders for a moment, 'Oh, God, what is Sarge going to say?' I looked back at him, his gray hair looking even grayer, and his gruff features even gruffer. "Did Red Command send you bunch?!" He held up his shotgun, "If not, you must be here for the Blues!" A long silence ensued until the silver haired one looked at me and spoke to me.

"Would you mind explaining where we are?" I frowned, my inner-dick popping out for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I would! How about you tell us who you are there buddy?" I narrowed my eyes. Riku sighed as the duck stepped up, "Don't you talk to Riku like that!" He waved some weird staff thing at me. I scoffed, "I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to like that!" The duck grumbled angrily and then tried to jump at me. But the dog quickly held him back.

"What is all this Godforsaken noise?!" Agent Washington, who happened to be living here at Blue base with us, strolled up toward us. As Wash started to talk to our new 'friends', I looked around. "Uhhhh, I hate to interrupt you, but…." Everyone's eyes went to where I pointed. Caboose was currently talking to the girl. "Caboose!" He jumped and his brown eyes looked hurt when he looked at me. "What are you doing?" He shuffled nervously and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Uhhh. I just thought I'd tell the… girl… Kairi… some stories about our team…" He trailed off as a smile replaced his frown. I sighed, "How about you go and get Tucker, Donut, Doc, Sheila… never mind, scratch Sheila. Sister, Tex and Carolina?" Caboose's eyes lit up, "Of course! But only if you'll be my best friend!" I sighed again, getting agitated, "How about you go do that, and I'll think about it?" Caboose nodded vigorusly at me and skipped off to go find the rest of our teams.

Looking back at the new arrivals, I walked up to the girl and stuck my hand out at her. Everyone else quieted down. "Name's Church, I'm the leader of the Blue team." She shook my hand, "Kairi." She didn't add anything so I went ahead with what I had to say. "What exactly did he tell you?" She giggled lightly. "He said that you are Church, good to know he was right. You are his best friend. He was very clear about that." She pointed to Sarge, "He's Sarge, the gruff leader of the Red team. Who happens to be the captain of their pirate ship?" Sarge huffed. She looked at Sarge, "I guess it's not right?" He shook his head. "Dirty blues." She pointed to Simmons next. "He's Simmons. He didn't have too much to say, just that you're an annoying know-it-all." She shrugged, "That's right!" Grif laughed. "You," She pointed to Grif. "Are Grif. The lazy and fat one. Your name is spelled with two 'f's, Caboose was very specific to that." Grif groaned. "Also, that your yellow?" He groaned again and started to walk away. "I'm leaving!" As she started to continue, I cut her off. "That's good enough." She smiled.

* * *

It's been three day's since Riku, Sora, King Mickey, Donald, Kairi and Goofy arrived. They told us how they'd been trying to save their home worlds when all of a sudden they were transported here. Apparently Sora had touched something he shouldn't, and now they were all here.

We introduced them to everyone, correctly, with much input form Caboose.

We also explained _everything_ from the original Blood Gulch days, up to all of the crazy Director stuff. They seemed to be keeping up, but I think they were lying so we didn't have to elaborate too much. Of course, Carolina and Wash explained what they could, and they seemed to explain it much better than we did…

As expected, Tucker tried to hit on Kairi. And Sora ended up punching him. I laughed, naturally.

So… We'll see where it goes from here.

* * *

AOS118: Idea's are welcome. Cause I'm not to sure where I'm going with this… Sorry guys, hope you liked it though!


	3. Let's Start Over?

AOS1118: Ohmygosh, since I know I have other fanfics WRITTEN, I decided to just write this one up whilst I watch the children!

Caboose: She owns everything in here! :3

Church: -pushs Caboose aside- No, Caboose this is the DISclaimer.

Caboose: So I'm supposed to DISclaime you!? I could never_insert Caboose babble here :D_

Church: She doesn't own anything!

* * *

Saving Red Vs Blue

Chapter 3

"Is this all you guys do all day?" Kairi approached Grif who was casually leaning back against their base trying to stay cool. She stopped in front of him with her hands on her hips. He glanced up at her as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Ah, dammit! Oh well. That sucks for me I guess... OOMF!" Grif's helmet clattered to the ground as he rubbed his slowly bruising jaw. "What was that for?!"

Kairi huffed, "You _all_, _cannot_ expect us to just sit around all day and not try to get home!" Grif slowly stood up as his body groaned in protest, "What do you want _us_ to do?"

"Yeah! Besides, Carolina and Wash left for the weekend to attend to their Freelancer duties." Church slowly walked up to the two with Sora trailing behind them. "Kairi. Have you seen King Mickey or Donald or Goofy?" Kairi shook her head, her red hair swished around her face. She held up her hands, palms facing the sky, "Sorry." Church, Caboose, Sarge and Tucker all crowded around Kairi and Grif, "Is it really that hard to find three talking animals?"

Riku stepped up beside Church. "It's not, trust me, but Sora's right for asking, they aren't here. I need to talk to you Church." Riku gestured to the rocks behind him, and Church in response shook his head, his ear length black hair swishing with the movement of his head. "If you got something to say, you'll say it in front of everybody here. Riku huffed, "Fine. Is there anyway you guys could help us." Grif's eyebrows knitted together, "God, that's WAY too much work." Tucker pitched in, not helping at all. "Besides, why should we help you guys? How is that going to benefit us?" Riku sighed at the Reds laziness as Grif waited for his answer.

"How am I suppo-"

"Because, it'll benefit you from not having to listen to us when you **don't **go and help them." Carolina approached with her helmet on her hip and that same hip cocked out to the side. Her red hair, pulled back into a pony tail, blew across her shoulder in the rare breeze. She flashed them all a quick and cocky smile, catching Church's eyes as he rolled them and turned away.

"Okay, team! Let's head 'em up and move 'em out!" He sighed and mumbled something about 'women.'

A few hours later found Caboose following Church around like normal. "And then this big dinosaur-" Church, for the one hundredth time, literally, interrupter Caboose. "Dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago Caboose." He shook his head as Caboose went on. "came and tried to eat me!" Church blocked him out and focused on trying to think up a plan for what he was going to do about his little "problem." And sadly for him, that "problem" decided to show up and ask him questions.

He caught the silver hair out of the corner of his eye and sighed as loud as possible, trying to make it obvious that he didn't want to talk to the other male at the moment. "Church, I need to ask you something." Church turned to tell Caboose to go and tell Riku a story when he discovered that Caboose had walked off to go bother Tex. "Damn." He looked up as Riku fell into step beside him. "Yeah, whats up? Have you come to complain about us not helping you?" Riku sighed as Church came to a stop in the middle of the canyon.

"No." He sighed and took a breath. "Look, we really didn't get off to a great start," He held his hand out. "So let's start again." He smiled at Church as he cautiously took his hand and shook. "Leonard Church."

* * *

AOS118: FUCK. Sorry for the language. BUT OMFG. I HAVE NOT CLUE WHAT I RATED THIS BUT. BUTTS! I don't know what to write for this one I really don't. I weilfjewf. I'm leaving that there. Give me some ideas to boost me along. Review fave or dont... Whatever bros! :D


End file.
